vtm_familiefandomcom-20200215-history
FamilieNieuws/Seizoen 22
18-01-2012/Roel Vanderstukken en Sandrine André in Familie Familie zou Sandrine André en Roel Vanderstukken verwelkomen in het 22ste seizoen. In het najaar zouden ze te zien geweest zijn als Liesbeth Pauwels en Benny Coppens, een getrouwd koppel met twee jongvolwassen kinderen. Voor de twee acteurs zou het een fijn weerzien worden, aangezien ze in 2000 al eens broer en zus speelden in Wittekerke. Sandrine André werd nadien gecast voor de rol van Véronique Van den Bossche en nu vertolkt Hilde De Baerdemaeker de rol van Liesbeth. 26-01-2012/Ludo Hellinx in Familie Ook Ludo Hellinx vervoegt de cast van Familie in seizoen 22. Hij speelt Patrick Pauwels, de vader van Liesbeth Pauwels en Benny Coppens. Eerst zou Sandrine André zij tv-dochter worden, maar later werd zij gecast voor de rol van Véronique Van den Bossche en nu vertolkt Hilde De Baerdemaeker de rol van Liesbeth. Hellinx was al een tijdje niet op televisie gekomen wegens te weinig werk in de branche, maar dat is nu voorbij. Hij speelde eerder al Bruno Bostoen, de schoonzoon van Albert, op skivakantie met de Van den Bossches in een speciale aflevering. Zijn toenmalige echtgenote heeft nu dezelfde naam als zijn dochter. 12-04-2012/Bram Van Outryve uit Familie Bram Van Outryve stopt met Familie. Zijn laatste draaidag zat er begin april 2012 op en dan verliet hij voor de tweede keer Familie. Bram vertolkte de rol van ontwerper Axel en speelde ongeveer 4 jaar geleden nog een hangjongere op het plein samen met Niko. Hij was nog te zien tot in september samen met zijn tv-moeder Caroline. Bram liet in elk geval weten dat het afscheid zeer emotioneel was. Na afloop postte Bram een berichtje op Facebook: 23-04-2012/Anne Somers uit Familie Eind april 2013 hadden Studio-A, de makers van Familie, en actrice Anne Somers bekendgemaakt dat hun samenwerking eind mei 2012 zou stoppen. Anne Somers was nog tot midden oktober op het televisiescherm te zien zijn als Véronique Van den Bossche. Vanaf dan was het Sandrine André die gestalte gaf aan de gedreven carrièrevrouw. 21-05-2012/Sandrine André als Véronique Van den Bossche In het najaar van 2013 startte Sandrine André bij Familie. In tegenstelling tot een eerder bericht ging de actrice in de dagelijkse serie evenwel geen koppel vormen met Roel Vanderstukken, maar ging zij gestalte geven aan Véronique Van den Bossche. De makers van Familie zijn zeer blij dat Sandrine André toegezegd heeft om de rol van Véronique Van den Bossche in te vullen. Sandrine André zou normaal de rol van Liesbeth Pauwels vertolken, maar omdat Anne Somers Familie verlaat moest een andere actrice gezocht worden om de rol van Véronique Van den Bossche te vertolken. En dat werd Anne Somers, terwijl Hilde De Baerdemaeker ingezet werd voor de rol van Liesbeth Pauwels. 22-05-2012/Martine Jonckheere tijdelijk afwezig Martine Jonckheere moest eind mei 2012 onder het mes. De Familie-actrice brak haar schouder toen ze tijdens een rijles van haar paard viel. Ze was tot zes weken buiten strijd, zo meldden de collega's van Het Laatste Nieuws. 25-05-2012/Hilde De Baerdemaeker in Familie Vtm en producent Studio-A zijn blij te kunnen bevestigen dat Hilde De Baerdemaeker in het najaar van 2012 haar opwachting maakt in Familie. De gedreven actrice zal in de dagelijkse serie gestalte geven aan het nieuwe personage Liesbeth Pauwels en een koppel vormen met Benny Coppens, eveneens een nieuw personage dat vertolkt wordt door Roel Vanderstukken. Het is niet de eerste keer dat Hilde De Baerdemaeker en Roel Vanderstukken samenwerken in een televisieserie, denk maar aan de telenovela Louislouise. Hilde veroverde met haar rol als Louise De Roover niet alleen de harten van veel televisiekijkers, ze werd voor deze titelrol ook bekroond met de Vlaamse Televisie Ster 2009 voor de Beste Actrice. Daarnaast had zij grote rollen en gastoptredens in series als Team Spirit, Halleluja, Zone Stad, Sedes en Belli en ook een grote rol in Aspe. De bioscoopbezoekers zagen haar ook aan het werk in de films Alias, Team Spirit II, De Zaak Alzheimer, Buitenspel en Dossier K. Ook in het theater is Hilde actief. Hilde De Baerdemaeker heeft alvast veel zin om het Familie-avontuur aan te gaan, hoewel zij ook nog druk aan het draaien is op de set van Aspe. 31-05-2012/Actrice gezocht voor Stefanie Coppens in Familie Casting Studio, een castingbureau uit Gent, organiseerde op dinsdag 5 juni een auditie voor een nieuwe, vaste rol in Familie. Het ging om een grote en vaste rol in de vtm-serie, die van Stefanie Coppens. In oktober 2012 werd de familie Pauwels geïntroduceerd. Het gezin bestaat uit de grootvader Patrick Pauwels - Ludo Hellinx -, moeder Liesbeth Pauwels - Hilde De Baerdemaeker -, vader Benny Coppens - Roel Vanderstukken -, zoon Arno Coppens - Arthur Le Boudec - en dochter Stefanie Coppens. Casting Studio organiseerde de auditie voor de rol van de dochter. Het castingbureau zocht een jong, dynamisch talent tussen 17 en 21 jaar. De opnames startten midden juni. De persdienst van vtm bevestigde het nieuws. Familie is de langst lopende reeks op de commerciële zender vtm en haalde in mei 2012 gemiddeld rond de 755.000 kijkers. Uiteindelijk werd Jasmijn Van Hoof gekozen voor de rol van Stefanie Coppens. 01-06-2012/Familie wordt grondig hernieuwd De VTM-soap Familie heeft de helft van zijn scenaristen ontslagen en introduceert na de zomer een nieuw gezin. VTM wil zich met een sterkere primetime wapenen voor het najaar. Familie, al twintig jaar een vaste waarde op VTM, bereidt een grote vernieuwing voor, zowel voor als achter de schermen. VTM wil tegen dit najaar een sterkere vooravond en primetime uitbouwen om klaar te zijn voor het vernieuwde VT4, dat uitpakt met verschillende Woestijnvis-programma's. Tegelijk hoopt de commerciële zender door de vernieuwing de kijkcijferkloof met concurrent Thuis te verkleinen. Familie lokte de afgelopen maand gemiddeld 755.000 kijkers, zo'n 250.000 kijkers minder dan de Eén-soap, al blijft het wel een van de best scorende programma's van de zender. ‘We willen ons niet blindstaren op andere soaps,' zegt VTM-woordvoerster Sara Vercauteren. ‘De vernieuwing staat ook los van het komende najaar, we zijn al langer bezig met Familie om te vormen tot een eigentijdse soap. Dat de reeks afgelopen maand 120.000 kijkers meer lokte dan in mei vorig jaar, is het beste bewijs dat die inspanningen renderen.' Zopas werd de samenwerking met Anne Somers, die de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche veertien jaar lang speelde, stopgezet. Haar personage wordt in het najaar overgenomen door Sandrine André. De actrice wordt niet het enige nieuwe gezicht: na de zomer krijgt de soap er een nieuw gezin bij. De soap trok voor het vijfkoppige gezin Pauwels bekende namen aan als Flikken-acteur Ludo Hellinx, Roel Vanderstukken en Hilde De Baerdemaeker. ‘Dat de ploeg wordt uitgebreid, is het beste bewijs dat VTM nog altijd gelooft in Familie', zegt acteur Jef De Smedt, die al 20 jaar Jan Van den Bossche speelt. Maar ook achter de schermen van Familiebeweegt er wat. Eergisteren volgde een ontslagronde waarbij het schrijversteam gehalveerd werd. Scenariste Mieke Verbelen, die 18 jaar lang meeschreef aan de soap, werd samen met drie collega's aan de deur gezet. ‘Ik begrijp er niets van', zegt Verbelen. ‘Ik was blij dat de serie vernieuwd zou worden. We waren ook goed bezig: de kijkcijfers zijn prima.' Het team wordt aangevuld met nieuwe mensen. ‘De reeks bestaat meer dan twintig jaar: het was tijd voor een frisse blik', zegt Hugo Van Laere. In januari voegde Van Laere, scenarist van de VTM-successerie Sara, zich bij de ploeg als hoofd van het schrijversteam, met de nadrukkelijke opdracht om de reeks nieuw leven in te blazen en klaar te stomen voor het najaar. Zo werd er werk gemaakt van de ‘bijbel' van de soap, die uitgebreide beschrijvingen van alle personages bevat, tot de manier waarop de Van den Bossches de telefoon opnemen toe. Die ‘bijbel' moet de schrijvers meer houvast geven als ze een verhaallijn voor een personage uitdenken. De dialogen moeten frisser en scherper, de reeks moet ook de huidige maatschappij beter weerspiegelen en meer inspelen op actuele thema's. Toch zal er van een echte trendbreuk op het scherm geen sprake zijn. ‘Wel willen we korter op de bal spelen van wat er leeft in Vlaanderen', zegt Van Laere. ‘De verhaallijn rond de abortus van Hannah was daar al een voorbeeld van.' Maar het rommelt nog meer. Binnen het schrijversteam heerst er ongenoegen over de manier waarop de auteursrechten geregeld worden. Momenteel ontvangt Herman Verbaet, de bedenker en voormalige producent van de soap, nog altijd 40 procent van de inkomsten uit de auteursrechten. De huidige scenaristen moeten de resterende 60 procent onder elkaar verdelen. ‘Helemaal niet correct, aangezien Verbaet al meer dan tien jaar niet meer schrijft voor Familie', zegt Gerrie Van Rompaey, voorzitster van de scenaristengilde. ‘Wij zouden graag zien dat de koek beter verdeeld wordt. Twintig procent van de auteursrechten voor een concept lijkt ons eerlijker.' ‘Ik begrijp dat de nieuwkomers een groter deel van de auteursrechten willen, maar dan moeten ze maar zelf iets nieuws bedenken', reageert Herman Verbaet. 01-06-2012/Ellen Van den Eynde en Ward Bal uit Familie Eind 2012, begin seizoen 22 moesten we afscheid nemen van Hannah Van den Bossche n Remko Willaert. De twee vertrokken naar Amerika, waardoor een eventuele terugkeer niet uit te sluiten is. 28-06-2012/Anne Somers over haar vertrek Anne Somers kondigde plots haar vertrek bij de soap Familie aan. Véronique Van den Bossche wordt sinds half mei - achter de schermen - gespeeld door Sandrine André. In een interview legt ze uit hoe het voelt de grootste Familie van Vlaanderen te verlaten. 13-08-2012/Seizoen 22: Startdata en uitzenduur Vanaf 27 augustus zendt vtm opnieuw Familie uit. De dagelijkse serie wordt niet langer uitgezonden om 20.10 uur, maar wel om 19.50 uur, meteen na VTM Nieuws en Het Weer. Dat doet de zender naar eigen zeggen om Familie nog beter te laten aansluiten bij het kijkgedrag van de Vlaamse gezinnen. Vorig tv-seizoen was er na het nieuws eerst Sketch-Up, een humoristisch sketchesprogramma. Met het nieuwe uitzenduur gaat vtm de concurrentie aan met Eén en het nieuwe Vier. Zij zenden op dat moment respectievelijk Iedereen Beroemd, de opvolger van Man Bijt Hond, en de nieuwe actuashow met Tom Lenaerts uit. 14-08-2012/Statistiek helpt soapscenario De makers van Familie sturen hun scenario's bij op basis van een onderzoek over families in Vlaanderen. VTM zendt de soap ook vroeger uit om beter aan te sluiten bij het kijkgedrag van gezinnen. Met een grootschalig onderzoek bij Vlaamse gezinnen wil Familie meer op herkenbaarheid inspelen. Studio-A, het interne productiehuis bij VTM dat de soap maakt, grijpt de cijferresultaten aan om de verhalen bij te sturen, zodat de serie beter aanleunt bij de leefwereld van Vlamingen. 'Wij volgen al langer via onderzoek wat er leeft in Vlaanderen, maar nooit was de samenwerking met onze scenaristen zo intens', zegt Guy Goedgezelschap, algemeen directeur van Studio-A. 'We willen eigentijdser en relevanter zijn met Familie, met thema's die dicht bij de Vlaming aanleunen. Het onderzoek was echt een spiegel voor ons.' Ook VTM wou met de enquête een beter zicht krijgen op wat er leeft bij zijn doelgroep, om zich dit najaar, met de hete adem van VIER in de nek, meer dan ooit te profileren als familiezender. 760 Vlamingen tussen 18 en 64 jaar werden bevraagd voor het onderzoek 'Families in Vlaanderen' van de onderzoeksbureaus Dreams & Fears en Insites. Daaruit blijkt dat de opvoeding van kinderen een thema is waarvan heel wat Vlamingen wakker liggen. Vandaar dat we dit najaar ook een verhaal rond pesten op school gaan introduceren, net als een verhaallijn waarin een ouder zijn kind betrapt op internetporno', zegt Goedgezelschap. Daarnaast blijkt dat bijna de helft van de Vlamingen succes haalt uit zijn privéleven in plaats van zijn carrière. 'Ook die vaststelling proberen we mee te nemen in de reeks', zegt Goedgezelschap. 'In Familie hoef je niet meer rijk te zijn om succesvol te zijn. Vroeger was je als Van den Bossche maar geslaagd als je veel geld op je bankrekening had staan. Ook de economische crisis, een thema waar Vlamingen nu mee bezig zijn, zal zich dit najaar laten voelen in de serie.' De vele moordaanslagen, spectaculaire ontvoeringen en vliegtuig- en helikoptercrashes, waardoor de serie aan geloofdwaardigheid inboette, zijn dan ook niet meer aan de orde. 'Een zwangerschapstest kan even spannend zijn', zegt Goedgezelschap. 'We brengen met Familie natuurlijk entertainment, maar je moet het wel geloven.' Het onderzoek spoorde de makers ook aan om de cast uit te breiden. De familie Pauwels, met acteurs Hilde De Baerdemaeker en Roel Vanderstukken als moeder en vader, maakt dit najaar zijn debuut. 'We hadden al heel wat nieuw samengestelde gezinnen in Familie, maar een klassiek gezin met twee tieners en een inwonende ouder ontbrak nog', aldus Goedgezelschap. De serie wil in de toekomst meer overleggen met organisaties en experten. 'We hebben ook sinds een half jaar voor het eerst een researcher in ons team die nagaat of alles wel klopt. We willen immers rolmodellen creeëren voor de Vlaming, die, zo blijkt uit het onderzoek, veel belang hecht aan familie maar volop zoekt naar voorbeelden.' Een ander gevolg van het onderzoek is dat het nieuwe seizoen van de VTM-soap, dat op 27 augustus van start gaat, niet langer om 20.10 uur op het scherm komt, maar al om 19.50 uur, vlak na VTM Nieuws en Het Weer. Het nieuwe tijdstip moet beter aansluiten bij het kijkgedrag van jonge gezinnen. 'Kwart voor acht is hét moment waarop gezinnen samen naar tv kijken, net na het nieuws van zeven en net voor de kinderen slapengaan', zegt Kristin Blondé, marketing- en researchmanager bij VTM. Door Familie al om 19.50 uur uit zenden, vermijdt VTM bovendien directe concurrentie met Eén-soap Thuis. De vernieuwingsoperatie bij Familie werd al anderhalf jaar geleden ingezet. Hugo Van Laere, die zijn strepen verdiende bij telenovela Sara, werd begin dit jaar aangesteld tot hoofd van het schrijversteam. Eind mei werd nog de helft van het scenaristenteam vervangen door nieuwe mensen. Vormelijk was de reeks al vorig seizoen opgefrist. 15-08-2012/Seizoen 22: Eén reclameblok tussen Familie Vanaf seizoen 22 zal er slecht één maal reclame zijn tijdens Familie. Voor velen is dit al een hele verbetering. 18-08-2012/Herhalingen Vanaf 3 september 2012 zullen we elke weekdag om 13u35 herhalingen van Familie kunnen bekijken. We beginnen met seizoen 16. 31-08-2012/4 personages verdwijnen uit Familie Familie neemt volgend jaar afscheid van 4 acteurs. Wie verdwijnt er van het scherm? Sinds begin deze week hebben de kijkers om 19.50 uur afspraak met Familie. Met het nieuwe uitzenduur sluit Familie beter aan bij het leefpatroon en het kijkgedrag van de gezinnen in Vlaanderen, die dan graag in de zetel ploffen om samen van de dagelijkse serie te genieten. Het marktaandeel van 34,4% (VVA 18-54 - live) bevestigt dat dit initiatief geapprecieerd wordt in de huiskamer. Ook vormelijk en inhoudelijk waken de makers van Familie er meer dan ooit over dat de kijkers zich herkennen in de serie en thema's aangereikt krijgen die ook in het échte leven spelen. Eigentijds zijn en herkenbaarheid zijn dan ook de sleutelwoorden voor de komende jaren. En omdat de maatschappij en het leefpatroon van de Vlaamse gezinnen voortdurend evolueert, zal ook Familie evolueren in de spelarena’s, de verhaallijnen en bijgevolg ook de cast. Zo zal in het seizoen 2012 de arena van het ziekenhuis afgebouwd worden en zal het klasserestaurant KomEet getransformeerd worden in een bio-sandwichbar. Hierdoor biedt een verdere ontwikkeling van de personages Victor, Paul, Maarten en Roos nog weinig mogelijkheden. Producent Studio-A stopt dan ook de samenwerking met vaste cast-lid Michael Vroemans en met de gastacteurs Robert de la Haye, Johan De Paepe en Heidi De Grauwe. Alle acteurs hebben nog tot minstens eind dit jaar opnames en zullen in 2013 verschillende maanden op het scherm te zien zijn. Studio-A wenst Michael Vroemans, Heidi De Grauwe, Robert de la Haye en Johan De Paepe te bedanken voor hun professionele inzet, enthousiasme en bijdrage aan Familie de afgelopen jaren. Het is nooit makkelijk om afscheid te nemen van gedreven collega’s, maar de serie heeft nu eenmaal nood aan nieuwe verhaalelementen en ontwikkelingen. Het evolutieverhaal van Familie laat aan de andere kant ook toe om nieuwe personages en nieuwe dramatische situaties te introduceren. Zo maken de kijkers vanaf november 2012 kennis met de familie Pauwels, een traditioneel gezin met Hilde De Baerdemaeker als mama Liesbeth, Roel Vanderstukken als papa Benny, Arthur Le Boudec als tienerzoon Arno, Jasmijn Van Hoof als tienerdochter Stefanie en Ludo Hellinx als inwonende grootvader Patrick. *Maarten Van den Bossche **Michael Vroemans **4 september 2006 - 29 maart 2013 **Aflevering 3376 - 5040 **Reden: Roos Sterckx vertrekt op wereldreis *Roos Sterckx **Heide De Grauwe **16 oktober 2010 - 29 maart 2013 **Aflevering 4445 - 5040 **Reden: Roos Sterckx vertrekt op wereldreis *Dr. Victor Praet **Robert de la Haye **4 september 2009 - mei 2013 **Aflevering 4151 - ... **Reden: Verlamd *Dr. Paul Jacobs **Johan De Paepe **10 november 2007 - 10 december 2012 **Aflevering 3692 - 4961 **Reden: Overleden 07-09-2012/3 nieuwe gezichten in Familie Dit najaar mogen de familiekijkers 3 jonge talenten verwelkomen in de soap. Dit vernamen we dankzij Jordi Rottiers' fanpagina op facebook - Guido II Van den Bossche. Welke soort rol ze gaan spelen is nog niet gekend. Het gaat om Ziggy Moens, Vincent in Familie. Daarnaast mogen we ook Dries de Vis verwelkomen, Elias in Familie. Last but not least is Laura Tesoro, Charlotte in Familie. 14-09-2012/Ellen Van den Eynde over haar vertrek 15-10-2012/Sandrine André als Véronique Van den Bossche Het wordt even wennen: Veronique, de harde zakenvrouw uit de VTM-serie Familie , wordt vanaf vanavond gespeeld door Sandrine André. Op een onderbreking wegens haar studies na, heeft Anne Somers (41) bijna tien jaar lang de rol van Véronique Van den Bossche gespeeld. Vanavond wordt haar rol overgenomen door Sandrine André (39), die Vlaanderen vooral kent als Merel uit de serie Wittekerke en Britt uit de telenovela Sara. In een personage stappen waarmee het publiek al jaren vertrouwd is, ligt niet voor de hand. En daar is André zich van bewust. 15-10-2012/Hernieuwde generiek Op 15 oktober zal de generiek wat aangepast worden. Dan zien we de reeds derde versie van de zesde generiek op ons televisiescherm. Op 15 oktober zal Sandrine André ook de rol van Véronique overnemen van Anne Somers. Ook Caroline, Axel, Hannah en Remko zijn ondertussen al uit Familie verdwenen. Trudy, Bart en June zijn toegevoegd, en Véronique is veranderd in Sandrine André. 30-10-2012/Familie Pauwels Een geheel nieuwe familie werd in oktober 2012 geïntroduceerd in Familie. *Patrick Pauwels **Ludo Hellinx **Vader van Liesbeth Pauwels **30 oktober 2012 - Heden **Aflevering 4932 - Heden *Liesbeth Pauwels **Hilde De Baerdemaeker **Echtgenote van Benny Coppens **12 november 2012 - Heden **Aflevering 4941 - Heden *Benny Coppens **Roel Vanderstukken **Vader van Stefanie Coppens & Arno Coppens **30 oktober 2012 - Heden **Aflevering 4932 - Heden *Stefanie Coppens **Jasmijn Van Hoof **Dochter van Liesbeth Pauwels & Benny Coppens **14 november 2012 - Heden **Aflevering 4943 - Heden *Arno Coppens **Arthur Le Boudec **Zoon van Liesbeth Pauwels & Benny Coppens **9 november 2012 - Heden **Aflevering 4940 - Heden 30-10-2012/Werner De Smedt en Jenne Decleir in Familie Ook Jenne Decleir en Werner De Smedt zullen vanaf volgende week aan de slag gaan op de set van Familie. Decleir kruipt in de huid van de 37-jarige Hans Deschutter, het nieuwe lief van Stefanie Coppens en tevens een oud-klasgenoot van Stefanies vader Benny Coppens. Benieuwd wat deze laatste en Liesbeth vinden van de nieuwe relatie van hun dochter, want zij delen een woelig verleden met Hans. Werner De Smedt kruipt in de huid van Rudi Verbiest, een perfectionistische ontwerper met een indrukwekkende staat van dienst, die na jaren ervaring in grote modehuizen, besloten heeft dat hij aan een nieuwe uitdaging toe is. En daar is June maar al te blij mee, want zij schakelt de ontwerper in om de modelijn VDB Fashion nieuw leven in te blazen. Beide mannen zullen in het voorjaar van 2013 voor het eerst in Familie te zien zijn. *Hans Deschutter **Jenne Decleir **8 februari 2013 **Aflevering 5005 *Rudi Verbiest **Werner De Smedt **7 februari 2013 - Heden **Aflevering 5004 - Heden 10-01-2013/Leen Van den Bossche komt terug Goed nieuws, want Leen Van den Bossche komt in het voorjaar van 2013 terug naar Mechelen. Twee jaar geleden trok ze naar Amerika, om er zich als toekomstig arts te gaan specialiseren in hartchirurgie. Nu komt ze dus zwanger én single terug. Maar Leen weet wat ze wil. Ze wil haar leven terug op de rails krijgen en ze stampt een huisartsenpraktijk uit de grond. De rol van Leen wordt voortaan gespeeld door Cathérine Kools. Ruth Bastiaensen zag een terugkeer niet meer zitten. 12-01-2013/Zatte Rita komt niet terug Rita blijft Rita. Zatte Rita komt niet terug, hoewel het er momenteel op het scherm alle schijn naar heeft. Anders dan de vorige malen zal Rita deze keer in staat blijven de drankduivel te onderdrukken. Ze zal wel drinken, maar doet dat gecontroleerd. Bevestigd door Jacky Lafon. 25-01-2013/Priske Dehandschutter uit Familie Jana Pleysier haalde net niet de 5000ste aflevering van Familie, want in aflevering 4999 van Familie op donderdag 31 januari 2013, trok het personage van Priske Dehandschutter een streep onder haar relatie met Evy en verdwijnt zo ook Jan. 01-02-2013/Aflevering 5000 Op exact vrijdag 1 februari, bereikte Familie een nieuwe mijlpaal. Als we terugkeren naar 30 december 1991 om 18u30 op VTM, zien we de eerste beelden van Karel Deruwe, Martine Jonckheere, Eric Goossens, Anne Somers, Jef Desmedt, Riet Van Gool, Lieselotte Mariën, Christophe Du Jardin, Jacky Lafon, Steve Mees, Guido Horckmans, Annie Geeraerts, Hilde De Roeck, Bob Stijnen en Nini Van der Auwera in Familie. Als we 21 jaar, 39 dagen, 2 uur en 20 minuten later naar diezelfde zender en datzelfde programma keken, zien we Caroline Maes, Michael Vroemans, Jef Desmedt, Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Ludo Hellinx, Hilde De Baerdemaker, Silvia Claes, Chris Van Tongelen, Annie Geeraerts, Ray Verhaeghe, Jacky Lafon, Jens Gruyaert, Jordi Rottier, Sarah-Lynn Clerckx, Katrien De Becker, Gunter De Batselier en Martine Jonckheere in een Familie die op vrijdag 1 februari van 4999 afleveringen naar maar liefst 5000 afleveringen overging. 16-05-2013/Een nieuwe vriendin voor Rita Van den Bossche Vanaf 30 mei speelt Twiggy Bossuyt de nieuwe vriendin van Rita Van den Bossche. Maar of Kristina wel goede bedoelingen en een goede invloed heeft op Rita, is nog maar de vraag... Hoe loopt het af met Rita en haar drankprobleem? 23-05-2013/Peter Van den Bossche & June Van Damme verwelkomen hun opvangkindje Vanaf 10 juni komt Warre Peter & June vergezellen als opvangkindje, maar wat voorheen een lief kindje was eist ook alle aandacht op. En niet iedereen is daar even blij mee. Het is niet bekend door wie deze rol gespeeld word. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Nieuws